


The intimacy of drawing

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 pencil sketches I made inspired by/based on Tatau's fic 'Finishing Touches'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The intimacy of drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finishing Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311612) by [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau). 



> I simply couldn't help myself and had to draw some of the images left in my head after reading Tatau's wonderful story <3 They're just quick, rough sketches.. but I wanted to share them anyway (:
> 
> Two of the sketches are based on specific scenes, so I included a fragment of the scenes in question in a blockquote **credit to those words fully belongs to Tatau.**

  
Based on the drawing described in this scene:  


> _Fraser’s startled gasp pulled him out of his musings._
> 
> _“These are very good, Ray,” Fraser murmured, staring transfixed at the drawing in his hands._
> 
> _“You think so?” Ray asked distracted, feeling all kinds of sick, nervous, scared, and about to throw up._
> 
> _“Yes, although…” Fraser’s lips stretched into a crooked smile, “you might have been a bit generous with certain… proportions.”_
> 
> _There was something odd in Fraser’s voice, like a catch or something. Confused, Ray held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. “Which have ya got?”_
> 
> _Fraser looked straight at Ray before he handed him the picture._
> 
> _The drawing showed… Fraser… naked… on Ray’s very own kitchen chair… fingers curled around an erection…_
> 
> _All color drained from Ray’s face._

  
This one is based on the following part of the epilogue:  


> _He tried to even his breathing, closing his eyes for a second and breathing as evenly as he could. His whole body was tingling._
> 
> _He was getting hard. A wave of shame washed over him, exquisite in its acuteness. Ray gasped wordlessly. Fraser was watching him from his spot at the foot of the bed. His hand was moving in fluid arcs over the paper. Ray's cock was throbbing and there was nothing he could do about it; he couldn't hide it from Fraser._
> 
> _He felt Fraser's gaze on him, focusing on his erection, and Ray swallowed around a dry throat. Almost involuntarily, Ray moved his hips. Softly, and he hoped not too noticeably, but he couldn't keep still anymore._
> 
> _Ray's tongue flicked out to wet his lips. "Fraser." His voice was shaking._
> 
> _"I'll just add the finishing touches," Fraser murmured hoarsely, his own voice far from steady._
> 
> _Ray closed his eyes against another wave of arousal. He didn't know if it was the shame of getting turned on by it, the nakedness of the situation, or the intensity of Fraser's look that was rolling in a wave through his blood but it made breathing kind of difficult. He nodded._
> 
> _Ray spread his legs a little but it offered no friction for his neglected erection. "Please," he whispered._
> 
> _The sketchbook clattered to the floor and the next second, Fraser was there, covering him from head to toe. Deliciously dressed against the stark nakedness of Ray's skin. Ray gasped. It made him feel even more vulnerable. Fraser's tongue was rubbing against his own and Ray was arching up, pressing his cock against the rough denim of Fraser's jeans._
> 
> _"Fuck me," Ray moaned softly against Fraser's lips._


End file.
